Sample Me
by Midnight Quartz
Summary: I hated, he was the worst. But who knew that fate could be changed in one night...Who knew that I would end up wanting more. -Note: Really old fic-


Sample me

* * *

My name is Lavender Paston, I'm 16 and I attend Bakuten High School.

I have straight dark purple hair that goes down to my butt, eyes of cherry red white Lavender purple around the outside (of the Iris, not the pupil), my complexion is naturally slightly tanned, and I'm average height.

I excel in all areas of my school subjects, you're probably thinking I'm some sort of goody-two shoes? Well think again.

I'm probably one of the worst trouble makers around! But I never get in trouble because I'm always smart enough not to get caught!

So...Here I am sitting in mathematics class, the teacher was droning on and on about some kind of random type of maths most people haven't even heard of before!

Well yea I'm not exactly paying attention to the teacher...I'm really just staring out the window...What fascinates me so much that's outside?..Well nothing really I guess I just like staring at the sky...haha...ha...not funny.

Suddenly I hear my name being called.

"Lavender" The teacher (named Mrs. Gordensburg) calls.

"Yes?" I asked boredly.

"Mind giving us the answer to this equation?" She asked pointing to the board, you could tell that she was trying her best not to smirk...

I read over the equation quickly, and worked out and answer with ease.

"Uh...1, 056?" I asked with a 'ha-nice-try' tone.

Mrs. Gordensburg glared at me before answering "That is correct..." She muttered.

I smirked.

I may be a top student, but most my teachers hate my guts! Why? Because I'm never paying attention and I talk back to them!..They give me detentions but every time they do my Mother oh-so-magically happens to hear about it and comes to the school complaining...It really makes me wonder how my Mother really finds these things out...she's a bit...strange you could say...

I suddenly feel something collide with my head, I looked down to my side to see a paper ball lying there, I looked around the class to see who chucked it...Then I saw him, Hiwatari...He mouthed to me 'read it' I glared at him before picking the screwed up piece of paper.

I unravelled it and began to read.

_Meet me at the old pine tree after school...I need to talk to you._

_- Kai_

I raised a brow as I looked over at the two toned haired boy who was now pretending to listen to the teacher...

_**[After School]**_

Here I am leaning on the old pine tree...Why the heck did I even bother to show up?..I hate Hiwatari!..

"Heh, so you actually showed up?" I voice said I turned my head to see him standing right there.

I glared.

"Yea..." I muttered.

He stared at me blankly for a second...

"So are you going to tell me why you 'invited' me here, or are you just going to stare at me all day?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Look...I know that you'll probably wonder why the hell I'm asking you...but...Do you want to go to the ball with me?" He asked, he seemed a little...nervous?

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

He sighed.

"I knew you would say that..." Kai muttered.

"Why would I want to go with YOU?!" I screamed.

"...Just please, if I can't find another person then I'll HAVE to go with...Kate" He said, he seemed to shudder at the name.

"And how would this affect me?" I asked raising a brow.

"...Well it doesn't, but you're my last resort" He sighed...

For some reason I actually felt a bit sorry for him...just a bit!

"Why can't you just ask some other girl? There are plenty who would literally kill to go with you!" I said.

"...But they're all sluts" He added.

"...True...But would you know that I'm not a slut? I mean I could be some girl who adores the colour pink and has her nails done every week" I stated.

He smirked at this.

"Yea but you're not" Kai replied.

"Prove it" I said smirking back.

"...Alright then...You just broke a nail" Kai said.

"So?" I asked...then it hit me, FUCK! He caught me out already!

"See, a slut would go mental over that" He pointed out.

I groaned...He was very persistent about this...

"Why do I have to go with you this particular year?" I questioned.

"...Because this year it's held at the Icy Stars hall..." He answered.

I raised a brow, how does that change anything?

He must have read my mind since he then answered my question.

"Which my grandfather owns..." Kai added.

"oh..." I reacted...

"Yea..." Kai muttered.

There was a rather awkward silence for a long moment...then Kai spoke.

"So will you go with me?" He asked, you could tell that he was begging...

Aww, he looked so cute when he's pleading...WAIT! I did not just think that! UGH! Thanks a lot Hiwatari now you've gone and filled my mind with disgusting thoughts!

"Well?" He asked, his eyes were filled with hope...

I sighed.

"...I'll think about it" I answered.

Kai sighed.

"Alright..." He muttered, he then turned and walked away.

_**[Later back home]**_

My fingers danced on the keys of the piano...A soft melody was heard as I played...

But the melody was interrupted by a yelled down the hall.

"LAVENDER!" My Mother called.

I suddenly made a clash note on the piano...great...just great, she just ruined my quiet time...

Oh well, might as well go and see what she wants.

I got up and headed for whatever room my Mother was in at the moment.

"Yes Mother?" I asked as I peeked into her room.

"It's time that we went shopping for the ball!" She announced.

"WHAT?! I'm not even going!" I yelled in shock.

"Yes you are, you're going with Kai this year, he asked you didn't he?" My Mother asked.

"How the hell did you find out about that?!" I screamed.

My Mother gave me an innocent look.

"Well...let's just say a little birdie landed on my window sill and told me..." She replied.

I sighed.

"Mother I cannot go with him!" I shouted.

"Why?" She asked.

"...Because, him and me, well we don't make a good pair!" I yelled.

"Nonsense! I think you two make a cute couple!" She squealed like a little girl.

I shuddered mentally.

"But we don't even get along with each other!" I complained.

"Well that's too bad, because I already accepted and you'll be going" My Mother told me.

"YOU WHAT?!" I screamed, I couldn't believe this...My Mother had accepted the invite for me!

What kind of Mother was she?!

GRR! I can't believe I have to go to the ball...with...with...THAT THING!

"But...but...but" I began, but I couldn't think of anything to say.

"No buts now Lavender, it's been confirmed and you're going...so now it's time to go shopping for a dress!" She announced joyfully.

"No!" I screamed in horror.

"Yes!" She screamed happily, something I seriously think she likes to make me suffer...

"NO!" I scream again.

"Yes! This is going to be fun! Let's go!" She said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to her car...

_**[At the mall]**_

We haven't even been here for 10 minute and I'm already holding over 20 bags full of clothes...

And the worst part was, none of these were mine!

"Oh, and this one might look cute on you...and this one...OH! You definitely need this one!" My Mother cried in joy as she tossed tsunamis of clothes at me...

You're probably asking how we're going to pay for all this?..Well let me put it this way; we're rich...It's that simple...

This is why I hate shopping with my Mother...BECAUSE SHE ALWAYS PICKS THING FOR ME!

And even worse...they're always pink or bright purple!

Oh lord, what did I do to deserve such punishment?!

_**[back home]**_

I tossed the many bags onto my bed, my Mother took them all out and showed them to me...one by one.

"See this one has a cute little bow on it, OH! And this one has cute lacing..." She trailed off...

"MOTHER!" I screamed.

She stopped.

"Yes, Lavender?" She asked.

"These dresses are all very nice but how the hell am I supposed to wear them all?!" I screamed.

She stopped and thought about it...

"I don't know!" She said smiling.

I did an anime fall, she bought all of these dresses and I only needed one, not one billion!

"I guess you'll have to try them all on and see which one you like the best!" She told me.

Oh joy...trying on dresses how very, very fun...NOT!

"Well I'll leave you to do whatever you have to do to decide!" My Mother said as she exited the room.

Sometimes I do wonder which one of us is actually the Mother...

I look over at all the dresses...most of them were pink, there were also some purple and a few white...

"Great..." I muttered.

_**[FF 2 days]**_

There were only 2 more days until the ball...Hiwatari hadn't talked to me all week, he didn't even spare me a glance...not that I cared, but did he know that my Mother had accepted the invitation for me?

I didn't dare confront him and ask, because god knows what things he'll say to me!

I plunge the piece of clothing into the black dye...

You're probably wondering what I'm doing right?

Well I decided that I hate all the dresses, but didn't want them to go to waste...So now I'm going to use some of them to make my own!

That's right, I'm make my own custom dress for the ball!

Of course it can't be pink...or purple unless it's dark purple...

My Mother doesn't know I'm doing this...heh, I wonder what the expression on her face will be when she sees the final result...

_**[day before the ball]**_

Just needs a little something here, and maybe something there...

It's the day just before the ball, and everyone's hurrying to put the finishing touches in their outfits for the ball...

Actually some people haven't even gotten their dresses yet!

I put the pieces of fabric through the sewing machine and they're easily sewed together...

_[about an hour later]_

I smirked and nodded at the finished product...it was perfect...

_**[Night of the Ball]**_

Here I am getting ready for the ball...I still can't believe I'm going, but there really isn't any way out of it...not with my Mother in the way...

I'm not trying to sound harsh of anything, I mean I love my Mother! But sometimes she can be a real pain in the behind...

I tie the midnight blue silky ribbon around the my waist, there were small light blue beads dangling off it.

My hair was up in a messy side bun type of style, bits of my hair stuck out in every direction possible from the bun, but it didn't look messy, it actually looked pretty elegant...

I put on pearl chain like earrings and then went over to the full length mirror.

I didn't bother with any makeup because I didn't like wearing it...

There I stood in a black dress with shoulder-pad like bits on the shoulders, a silky blue ribbon was tied around my waist with beads dangling off it, at the bottom of the dress there were designs also in beads the dress was split from a few inches below my waist, and I was wearing simple black slippers with a silky blue bow on the top made out of the same fabric as the ribbon around my waist...

I smiled in satisfaction, the dress was pretty simple, it flowed straight down and didn't poof out in any areas...it was quite tight fitted on me so it showed off my curves a bit, but not too much...

"Alright, I think it's about time to go..." I whispered to myself and smirked.

I walked down stairs and saw my Mother waiting.

He expression was priceless when she saw me.

"Oh my god! Where did you get that dress?!" She asked.

"...I made it combining a few of the ones you bought for me" I answered.

"It looks stunning!" She commented.

"...Thanks..." I sort of whispered, not the reaction I was hoping for...but oh well!

My Mother ushered into the white limousine...

_**[at the ball]**_

I sighed as the door was opened by the chauffeur. My Mother exited followed by me.

Gasps were heard, and then whispers...

"Oh my god, looks she looks so glamorous!" I heard someone say.

"Oh look at that dress, I wonder where she got it!" She heard another whisper.

"Looks custom made, I'd would've expected that from a rich bitch like her" Someone gossiped.

Lavender ignored it all as she followed her Mother into the large building...

Inside everyone was chatting with their relatives and whatnot...

"Linda!" I heard someone call my Mother's name.

"Jess!" My mother called back, my Mother and some other woman hugged each other, they then both came over to me.

"Oh, is this your daughter?" The woman called Jess asked.

"Yes, isn't she gorgeous?" My Mother asked.

"Oh yes! Darling where ever did you get that magnificent dress?" Jess asked.

"...It's custom made by myself..." I replied slowly.

"Oh! What skills you must have!" Jess commented.

"I know right?!" My mother asked and they both laughed.

Then the entire hall fell silent...

"Presenting, Master Voltaire, and Master Kai!" A voice yelled as Voltaire and Kai walked in.

You could hear many girls cheer for Kai, I rolled my eyes.

Almost immediately after Kai entered a brunette girl lunged herself at Kai.

"Kai honey! You look so handsome tonight!" She squealed.

I shuddered, her voice sounded so...screechy.

"What is that girl doing to your date?!" My Mother asked fuming.

"Mother it's okay" I tried to assure her but it didn't work.

"No it's not okay actually, Lavender we are going to go over there and tell it straight to them!" My Mother announced.

"Mother no!" I yelled, but it was too late, she was already dragging me over there...

Great just great...

"Ah, Linda!" Voltaire greeted.

"Hello Voltaire" My Mother said.

I tried to hide by I failed as my Mother pushed me forward.

"Here's your grandson's date, now get rid of that...that..." My Mother said presenting me...but she ran out of words to use.

"Slut?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Yea, that slut!" My Mother said.

Fuck...This is really embarrassing, good thing that no one noticed just yet.

Kai seemed to be staring at me rather surprised...

"Ah, this must be Lavender!" Voltaire said shaking my hand.

I didn't react...

"Kai, you never told me that you had such a beautiful date" Voltaire said turning to his grandson who was now stiff as a stone statue because Kate was trying to kiss him.

"Why thank you" Kate said thinking that Voltaire was talking about her.

"Not you" My Mother snapped at her.

But Kate ignored it.

"Kai, why don't you start the ball off with the first dance with your partner here?" Voltaire suggested pointed at Me...

Oh great...We're going to dance in front of everyone...How I wish that I didn't exist right now...

"Oh I'd love to!" Kate squealed.

"Alright" Kai said.

Kate screamed with joy, still not aware that it wasn't actually her they were talking about...

Kai broke free from Kate and she fell to the floor and ended up kissing it...literally.

"What?! Voltaire what is he doing?!" Kate asked with anger.

"Having the first dance with his date what else?" Voltaire asked.

"B-but I'm his date!" Kate stuttered.

"Not this year!" My Mother said to her in a 'matter-of-fact' tone...

Meanwhile Kai was leading me to the centre of the hall and as if on cue the slow music started...the lights were dimmed and a brighter light was set on us.

...How I'm hating this moment...Wait maybe this is all just a horrible dream! Yea that's right a dream!

He took my hand and put his free one around my waist, I put my free hand on his shoulder...And we began to dance...

Oh shit this is all real...shit, shit, shit...Aw man I'm never going to live this down...

As soon as the dance ended (which felt like an eternity) I quickly dashed out.

"Lavender, where are you going?!" My Mother asked, but I didn't answer I just kept running.

_**[at the beach]**_

I stood the gripping onto the railing...I breathing hard...That was so embarrassing...

I rested my head against the cold metal...

Suddenly I heard footsteps behinds me.

I ignored it until...but then an arm snaked around my waste.

"Hey Lavender..." A voice said.

My eyes widened...No...not him!

"...That was a very nice show you put on...too bad it wasn't with me..." He said.

"What the hell do you want Liam?" I asked trying to hide my fear...If this was just a regular pervert then I'd just get rid of him easy...but this one...well...he once tried to rape me.

"You is what I want" He said as he lowered his head to my neck and started nibbling at it.

I tensed.

"Go away" I growled.

"You know you want me too" Liam said.

"No I don't just go away!" I yelled.

He moved the arm around my waist up and touched me chest my eyes widened again.

"Go away!" I screamed and out of instinct I raised my foot and hit him in the crown jewel...He cowered over in pain, and I ran for it.

"You bitch!" He yelled as he ran after me...damn I didn't do enough damage!

I tried to run faster but he was easily catching up.

Soon he tackled me to the ground and I collided with it...

Liam was on top of me a dirty smirk on his face...I was scared...

He started touching me all over...and then he kissed me...He forced his tongue into my mouth...and that's when I bit him...

"GAH!" He screamed in pain as he withdrew, blood was now pouring from his mouth.

"BITCH!" He yelled glaring at me.

He stood up...I back away.

He crept closer...I back away some more.

He crept closer again...I backed away once more...

He crept closer another few paces, and I backed away a few steps until...I hit something...a tree, my eyes widened.

"Heh, looks like there's no place left to run now Lavender...You're all mine" He grinned.

"Leave her alone" I suddenly heard. I turned my head and saw Kai standing there.

"Aw come on man I'm just havin' a little fun...go find your own girl" Liam said.

"...But this is my girl" Kai shot back.

What? He really considered me his girl?..nah he's just acting.

Liam looked from Kai to me over and over again...

He then narrowed his eyes.

"Well I'm afraid you're going to have to find another girl for the night because this one's mine" He growled getting closer.

"I'm not going anywhere without her" Kai growled.

Liam was angry now...his teeth were clenched and if it weren't so dark out then you would see that his face was red...

"This is my girl now...so fuck off!" Liam yelled as he raised a fist and threw a punch...

In a split second Kai was on the ground.

"Kai!" I screamed in horror.

But he got up, blood was beginning to seep out from his mouth...but he paid it no mind.

Kai raised his own fist and hit Liam back...straight in the nose...CRACK!..

"AH! My nose!" Liam screamed as he dropped to the ground in such pain...

"Get lost!" Kai yelled.

Liam glared at him, but Kai returned the glare.

"I won't forget this" Liam growled as he ran off.

Kai turned to me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I-I'm find Kai...What about you?" I asked as he knelt down beside me.

He didn't reply.

I touched his cheek, he winced.

More blood seeped out.

"Kai you're hurt!" I yelled.

"Don't worry I'm fine" He replied.

"No Kai seriously!" I screamed with concern.

He sighed and wiped the blood away with his sleeve.

"It's fine okay don't worry..." He muttered.

...For a moment there was just silence...

"Kai..." I called he turned and looked at me.

"...I'm sorry" I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, you got hurt because of me...I shouldn't have ran off but..." I said...I couldn't finish I didn't know what else to say...I couldn't describe it...the feeling I had when I ran out...

What surprised me was what happened next...

He pulled me into and embrace.

"Don't worry it's fine" He said...

He then pulled away, I stared straight into his eyes...he stared back...

I had noticed that he had stopped bleeding now...which was good.

We both kept on staring...and staring...

Until finally it happened...

I felt something soft and warm against my lips, my eyes widened as Kai's arms snaked around my waist.

I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss.

He licked the bottom of my lip begging for entry...and I granted it.

His tongue explored my mouth as mine did his...I wished that it could have lasted an eternity...but we soon had to break for air.

I looked down at the ground as I pulled away.

I got up and ran over to the railing a looked over...I didn't just do that...I did not just kiss Kai...I didn't, nope I definitely didn't...

I gripped the bars with such might that my knuckles went white...

Suddenly a pair of strong arms snaked around my waist again...but this time it didn't feel horrible...it felt...comforting...

Kai pulled me back slightly so my head rested on his chest...I turned to look at him.

"Kai..." I whispered.

"Yea?" He asked...

"...Um...How did you find me?" I asked...

He gave me a serious look.

"...Well of all places I thought of the only place that seemed to fit you was here..." He answered.

"..." I didn't say anything...

"Then why did you come?" I asked...

"Because...I care" Kai whispered.

"...You...care?" I asked.

Kai nodded.

"Then...what about the whole thing of you asking me to the ball and all that...what was that?" I asked.

"Oh...that was real..." Kai replied.

"So...You really didn't want to go with Kate?" I asked.

"...Ick, no way" Kai replied with disgust.

This made me giggle a little

"...But then why did you pick me? Out of all the girls you could have chosen...?" I questioned...

"Because...You're the perfect one" He replied.

"Huh?" I wondered.

He kissed me once again, but it was a short one...

He stared straight into my eyes as I did his...

"Have you ever wondered why I've acted like I did towards you?" He asked.

"...Well yea a bit..." I muttered.

"Well that's because I was trying to hold myself back..." He said.

"What? Why?" I asked curiously.

"...Well I didn't know how you felt about me...I thought that you would most likely scream like and slap me or something..." Kai explained...

"Well after the way you treated me I obviously despised you" I said.

Kai looked hurt...

"But" I said smirking.

At this he seemed to get curious.

"It seems as though I've gotten addicted to this drug" I said.

Kai smirked.

And pulled me into another kiss which I happily returned.

"So...how do you feel about me now?" He asked.

"Hmm...I don't know...I haven't sampled you enough yet" I replied cheekily with a wink.

He chuckled.

"Them feel free to sample me all you like..." Kai told me.

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss...

* * *


End file.
